


Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ojiro Mashirao never had content filled dreams. Nightmares, however, usually consumed his night.





	Dreams

Dreams are truly a bizarre thing- you close your eyes, think about nothing until sleep consumes your being. For a while, it's just complete darkness- there is nothing but the color black filling your vision. But, if you wait for a while, you will start seeing images. They look real, yet you know they're not because you can't actually see them but somehow you can. Like a film at a theater, they play a scenario of things that are might be impossible to happen to you with people you probably have seen before. However, these images will sometimes last for only for a couple of minutes & you will most likely forget about the dream as soon as you wake up.

However, this isn't the case for nightmares- they stay with you even when you wake up, making your mind fuzzy like static from processing from what the being in your nightmare did to your subconscious self with your body & heart shaking your whole being. 

Ojiro Mashirao never had much content filled dreams, but nightmares, however, would usually consume his night. 

Nightmares, like the countless scenarios of what could've during USJ incident when he was alone in the Fire Zone played in his unconscious mind like a movie- like what if the villains had caught him? What would they do to him? Would they have killed him or manipulated his mind to join their side? The sheer thought of both scenarios made the tailed hero grab his arms until red scarred where the singular fingers of his hands were & shiver in fear. 

When those times happens, he would leave his bed in a cold sweat, hold his feline compainion who was usually awake around this time, & leave his dorm room to the main lobby of the dorm building. He would gently place his cat down on the ground & obtain a cup of water in the kitchen, before walking back down to the lobby & sitting down on one of the many couches to await for the sunrise. Might as well- he couldn't sleep without knowing if the nightmare would return to his subconscious. 

Sometimes, a person who had experience night terrors as well would come to the lobby as well- not to wait for the sun to arise like Ojiro but to just wait for a bit before going back to sleep to get all the goosebumps from the terror out from their skin. They would be surprised from Ojiro's silent presence at the couches, but relaxing once they knew it was just their tailed peer. They would look at him for a moment, before quietly asking, "You got a nightmare too?"

The only reply they received was a simple nod & a hum of affirmation. 

They would only stare for a moment, as if they were waiting for Ojirō to tell them what was the nightmare about. Once they realized he wasn't going to tell, they would say in another quiet yet comforting voice, "Wanna talk about it?" 

He would only reply with a simple nod to the side, indicating to them that he didn't want to tell. Because there's honestly no point for him to tell someone about his nightmare without them being worried for his mentality, so he kept his mouth shut. They would only give him a pensive glance, before returning back to their respectable dorm, the echoing of the steps' volume lowers the farther they go. 

& then he was alone. The silence of the room causing a ring to fill his ears as there is no such thing as silence, the nightmares that didn't happen but could've happened flooded his mind. A headache soon happen in his wake, so the blond slowly grasped some strands on his hair with a weak, tired hand & gently tugged them, as if it was a desperate attempt to release all those thoughts and calm his demon-filled head.

After a minute of just gentle tugging on his hair & biting on his lips until they were swollen, he would gradually start to doze off from a lack of sleep & the exhaustion of doing repeated gestures that lasts for 20 minutes at most. 

And the cycle continues, never ending.


End file.
